


百万豪车（×）之三

by fuximisaru



Series: 百万（×）虚假豪车 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuximisaru/pseuds/fuximisaru
Summary: 第一人称鸣双性助雷者勿入





	百万豪车（×）之三

九月的天气总是阴晴不定，早上还有一缕缕阳光透过五色的窗纸，照耀在餐桌上，花瓶的阴影被拉得很长，空气里的浮尘在阳光下跳跃，街上也逐渐开始有了临街叫卖的声音，一天的生活又在睡眼朦胧里开始。

但下午的时候，突然间就变得灰蒙蒙的，细小的雨丝从天而降，然后瞬息之间变成了倾盆大雨。沿海城市的风暴总是来得强烈，不一会儿整个世界都像是被雨幕掩盖，窗外的树木被刮地沙沙作响，我连忙将养在窗台外的盆栽移进屋里，要是再死了，估计佐助又得郁闷好长时间，毕竟这是自来这里以后养的第五批植物了。

不知道是气候原因还是什么其他的因素，每一批植物总不能活超过两个星期，哪怕是最好养的多肉都没能活过很长时间，希望这次换了更适合这种气候存活的植物可以活久一点吧。不过能看见一向对任何事情都得心应手的爱人苦恼的样子也觉得超级可爱啊我说。

雨依旧没有停下来的意思，对面的咖啡厅收起了露天的桌椅，关上了门。现在看来哪怕是想去喝杯咖啡也不太尽如人意的样子。空气也变得又一丝丝沉闷了起来，我翻了翻家里的柜子，只在角落里翻到了一小罐红茶，可能是佐助在收拾的时候觉得不感兴趣便随手丢弃在角落里的，现在反而让我有了打发时间的工具。学着爱人的样子将水烧开跑上茶叶，如果不算上差点被开水烫到这个小意外的话，到也不失为一次完美的泡茶体验嘛，虽然如果佐助在的话一定又会说我大白痴，连这点事都做不好，然后去给我拿冰袋。嘛，小佐助就是这么不坦率。将泡开的茶放在面前的圆桌上，搬来了躺椅，将自己仍在躺椅上，充分利用所有的空间让自己处于一个舒服的状态下，不知道做什么，书柜上还摆放着未看完的书，但我现在并没有什么心思看，刚刚移进来的盆栽还可怜兮兮得滴着水，顺着墙壁向下流淌，在地板上汇聚成一个水坑。

难得空闲的下午，佐助却有事外出了，啊，真寂寞啊，看不到佐助的时光总觉得很漫长啊。氤氲的热气触碰到天花板便向四周发散，天花板上的花纹变得有些模糊了起来，摇摇晃晃里看得让人有些觉得昏昏欲睡。迷迷糊糊得突然想起来第一次和佐助做爱时候的少年往事……

我还依稀记得那天也是和今天差不多的天气，傍晚放过学以后，我和佐助一起去他家里玩，家里大人都有事出去了，佐助拉着我的手上了二楼，天阴沉沉的，电视里放着不知名的爱情电影，男主女主还没有亲上的时候，我已经亲上佐助了。

我还记得他被我亲上的时候，眼睛里满里惊愕，然后从脸颊开始，一路红到了耳朵尖，又羞又恼得想要推开我，但是却被我抓住了胳膊，将他拉向自己。他紧张得死死拽住我的衣服，差点没给我把衬衫的袖口上面的扣子扯掉，这个时候我还能注意到这些我也是挺佩服自己的我说，不过这都不是主要情节，可以忽略。

我笨拙亲吻着他，心脏砰砰砰得直跳，耳朵里听不见其他任何声音，整个世界都仿佛只有我和他存在。佐助的嘴唇软软的，唇色比吐了润唇膏或者口红女孩子们都要好看，亲上去的感觉有点像糯米糍的感觉，吸引着我轻咬了一口，想知道是不是也像点心一样满是甜味。我觉得感觉很好，但佐助急促地唔了一声，眉头吃痛得皱了起来，眼睛也像一汪泉水一样，变得红红的，微微盈着生理性的泪水，控诉般得看着我。我觉得我的心脏此刻都漏了一拍。

真的太好看了吧太招人欺负了吧我说，简直跟犯规一样。

不知道发生了什么，等我再次反应过来的时候，他已经任由着我将他压在了地毯上，我紧张得咽了咽口水，整个人都冒了一层汗，有汗珠从我额间坠落滴在他侧着的脸颊上，然后滑入不知道手该放在哪里，也不知道眼神该往哪里看，虽然已经偷偷看过了片子，但完全没有经验啊那个时候。

佐助黑色的短发散开在地毯上，侧着脸，咬着唇，有点儿恼怒得瞪了我一眼，不过我说啊，这样子满带风情的眼神根本没有任何震慑力嘛。

一种从未有过的感情从我得内心深处升腾而起，我的手迫切地搭上他的腰，佐助的皮肤很滑，虽然没有摸过女孩子的腰，但我知道佐助的腰比任何女孩子的都细，仿佛一只手就可以握住。

由于常年打球磨出来得带茧的手沿着腰际线向上移动，没有什么技巧的抚摸却也能带来最纯粹的感受，佐助的身体在微微颤栗，我俯下身吻住他，勾住他的舌头，让自己的气息填满他的整个口腔，同时手不断往上移，当摸到胸前都两个点的时候，慢慢用指腹在他的乳尖上打转，佐助颤抖得更厉害了，嘴里也溢出细碎的呻吟。

“唔嗯……哈啊……哈啊……放开。”

“佐助，相信我。”我记得，当时说这句话的时候，是带着死也会爱他的决心啊。

“真是的，大……大白痴。”略微带着点哭腔的声音，微微带着泪珠的睫毛，像一把小扇子直扇得我心神躁动。

我废了好大的功夫才顺利把他的上衣脱掉，当然也不可避免得被嘲笑了。

“唔.....切，吊车尾的，你到底行不行。”

“哈？不要小瞧我啊，小佐助。让你看看鸣人大爷的厉害。“

虽然嘴上说着逞强的话，但其实心里一点底气都没有，不过男孩嘛，又幼稚又可爱的生物，任何时候都不可能认输，更何况是这种情况下呢我发狠一样得去亲吻他，佐助跟看小傻子一样看着我，虽然也不是第一次被这种眼神看，但这一次总觉得多了些什么。

两个半大的小伙子没有一点技巧得相互亲吻，甚至可以说是在磕磕碰碰里互相表达着自己感情。没有成年人那么多的花样，只有青涩的吻技，却代表少年之间最为美好的情感。

我只能摸索着，像曾经偷偷躲在被子里看过的小电影一样，细碎得亲吻着他的额头，然后到眼睛，最后在脖颈处停留，温热的气息打在脆弱的颈窝处，引得佐助也一阵发痒。

“可以吗？佐助”我的手堪堪留在裤子的边缘部分，并不往下再进一步。

我的母亲和佐助的母亲是很好的朋友，所以基本上我们两个人可以算得上是青梅竹马，但有一点不太一样，我妈说我小时候就是方圆十里的孩子王，隔壁镇上的我爱罗都差点被我骗到我们家，还好人家姐姐死活拉着才避免了这件事情的发生，可想而知我小时候有多调皮，所以也经常看见玖辛奈发火，然后我爸在一旁拉着我妈。但是佐助是不一样的，佐助简直就是我们那一群泥猴里面的小天使，白白净净的，也不参与我们的游戏，最多就抱着自己小恐龙坐在一旁看我们玩，等我玩够了就和我手牵手一起回家，我把他送回家顺便蹭完美琴阿姨家的饭菜然后一个人走回家。那个时候多的是说佐助是我的童养媳的，嘛，虽然现在也确实在某种意义上来说是事实了。但是我小时候一直对于美琴阿姨对于佐助的过度保护感到很奇怪，直到国中我才隐隐约约知道了这个秘密。

佐助根本羞得用手臂遮挡住自己的脸，但却默许得用腿踢了我一下。  
由于先前的情动，身上白皙的肌肤都隐隐约约透露出一丝粉色，明明可以感受到他有点害怕，却还是克制住将自己裹起来的欲望，将自己完完全全暴露在我的视线里。

粉嫩的玉柱还没有完全硬起来，铃口可怜兮兮挂着几滴粘液，再往下便是那个秘密所在了，原本应该光滑的地方却赫然存在着一个不应该出现在男孩子身体上的器官，一朵小花还合着，将所有的景色掩盖在阴影里，我忍不住将手伸向那个地方，想要一探究竟。

“唔....不要....不要碰哪里,,,,,啊”

我的手指在还从来没有进入的禁区附近玩弄然后探入花穴，刚开始哪怕只是一根手指也很难在里面随心所欲，紧致的穴死死得咬住我的手机，有花液顺着指尖向外流淌，软肉从各个方向推挤排斥着进入身体的异物，但却没有什么用处，只能被欺负得可怜兮兮得，阴唇不一会儿就变得湿漉漉的，在灯光下呈现出淫糜的颜色。陌生的触感和快感让佐助的呻吟变了一个音调，被不知名的快感所征服的感觉让他无所适从，从来没有碰过的地方出现了一阵阵他无法掌控和预料的感觉和痒意。

“啊！.....痛....什...么....“佐助骤然将身体绷直，双腿死死得夹着我的腰，呻吟变得呜咽了起来。我也不好受，太过于狭窄的小穴，哪怕已经用手指扩张了一会儿，也不是能那么轻易得吞进肉棒。只进去了一小段便无法再继续下去了。  
“佐助，放松一点，别那么紧。”一手安抚着因为疼痛而变得焉焉的玉柱，另一只手拨开保护的大小阴唇，让小小的阴蒂暴露在空气中，用手指轻轻得揉捏着，挑逗着。

“唔....啊....."佐助的声音逐渐从抽噎变得更偏向于娇柔一点，身体的肌肉变得没有那么紧绷。在我一股气将肉棒完全插进去。

“呼....佐助，你好热，好紧。”

“白....白痴.....啊....闭.....闭嘴...."突然猛烈起来的撞击，让佐助辞不及防，连一句完整的话语都后悔所不出来，只能随着我的动作而沉浮。忍耐得太久让我一颗也不能再等待得狠狠地侵犯他，占有他。已经完全深润的小穴紧紧得包裹着我，没有九浅一深的厮磨，每一次都是完全插入和拔出，呻吟声里还带着水声的缠绵，让人羞红了脸。

“唔啊.....我....不要了.....哈啊.....”随着一阵快速得抽插，一大股粘液从阴道内流出来，也刺激得我在佐助的身体内射了出来。

我大口得喘着气，连接部分各种液体泛滥。佐助还没有从高潮的遗韵里回过神来，双手无力得垂在一旁，而那时的我我笑得跟个得到了全世界的傻子一样，虽然我自己看不见，但感觉不会差太多。

后来关于怎么处理事发现场，怎么跟家里人出的柜的印象都不是特别深了，只记得那天晚上不仅仅有蝉鸣，还有彼此呼吸和心跳。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我真是一个菜鸡，我以为我可以但是我不行，卡文太难受了，我对不起贝贝鱼，写成这也亚子没有办法了呜呜呜


End file.
